


Biology

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biology, Boyfriends, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: This story follows Axel, an teenager that lives with his abusiv mother and hates everything that came close to school.Roxas it the new kid in school and on top of that he gets pared with the dork of the biology class, or so he thinks until the quiet and clamed up nerd gets a complete makeover by a friend and that said friends boyfriend.Suddenly biology tops as an interest in school.





	1. Biology - Part 1

Like always was I running, as fast as I could to get away.

I could only thank my lucky star that I hadn't got my mom's figure, or I wouldn't even call her a mom more like an crazy lunatic who love to beat the living hell out of me.

Finally I couldn't hear her shouting and swearing anymore, so I guess I got away from her.

Well maybe I should tell ya who I am? The names Axel Flair, seventeen, and lives whit the thing called a mom (I prefer crazy bitch).   
In school I'm known as "The freak", well I got the name because I dated this guy who was like 24 or something and everyone in school thinks gay is something dangerous, well and I love books (especially yaoi and stuff like that)

My dad left when I was three and took my brother Reno and started a new family somewhere.

At the moment I was running from home because I can't stand my mom (Ann Flair) and here sex slave Luke who also loves to beat me up, especially if they are drunk.

Let me put it this way, Ann is a lawyer on the outside but a whore and a abuser on the inside. She hates me, my father and gay people. She has a big house and money (I work for my own money, but almost everything goes to the hag because I have to pay rent), I live on the attic but at least it has a window and locks.

But enough of my fucked up life. Today is Sunday and I'm going to a party at one of my classmate's house by the shore and hopefully I can find something interesting there.

My hair is red and spike, all natural even though almost none believes it (but at the moment it's a little too long) and at the moment I'm wearing the painting of the soon to be tattoos on my cheeks and slightly lose fitting black jeans, a dark red shirt which covered my bruises and a pair of old converse. 

I strolled thru the door looking for a beer and a smoke.

To my luck it was a big party, most of the people was older and didn't go to our school so no one recognized me.

Feeling relaxed I slowly made my way out to the ports, half empty beer in one hand and a smoke in the other one.

With a sly smirk I made my way over to where some blond and a brunette were sitting.

-seat's taken?

The blond looked up with glazed eyes. "nooop, it's free"

"Sora" the brunette smile pointing at himself and that's Demyx.

-Axel, I said smiling. "Poker?"

-what els? Demyx smirked. "How much do ya got?"

\- 20 bucks?

\- Sure

"40"

-Xiggy! Demyx shouted startled both me and the Sora guy

-Yo Dem-Dem, the Xiggy guy smirked and took a seat beside him casually slinging an arm around him. "so in for 40?"

-Sure, both I and Sora agreed.

At the third game everyone except Xig was broke and with almost 500 in the pot I wished my lucky star and looked at took my last card, with a sad face and a sight I looked at the others.

"haha looks like someone didn't get the cards he wanted"

I tossed my beer bottle at Sora who just giggle.

\- okay what do we got?, Xig asked with a smirk.

Dem: 2 knight and 2 kings and an ace of clubs.

Sora: 2 queens, two 10 and an ace of hearts.

Xig: A king, queen, knight and a 10 and 9 of clubs.

With a smirk I revealed my hand, an Ace, King, Queen, Knight and a 10 of spade.

-Aww man, I wanted that money, Dem wined hugging Xig.

\- haha to bad, I smirked laughing at Xig's scowl. "soo, Pizza anyone?"

"Pizza!!" both Sora and Dem shouted making me and Xig cover our ears.

-I know a place not far from here that still has open, Xig laugh dragging both Sora and Dem thru the house.

When we finally got to the restaurant and the pizza was in our stomach, we were all half sleeping so with some phone number switching and a promise of doing this again we all went our separated way.

The cold morning air cleared my head, and with some more luck I was soon home, alone in my little attic and with some luck I would at least get two hours of sleep before my "mom" would woke up and start screaming.

In the morning it looked like my luck still was there because my mom left with her boyfriend at six so with two hours to spare I took a nice hot shower, stealing some money from Luke's wallet that he had forgot and as always when I was alone I got some cleaning done. I may be missed treated, abused and my mother could barely clean herself but I couldn't stand living in my own dirt like my mother, I thinks that's one of the many things I hate about her.

With everything in order and my room looked clean and tidy I hurried out the door with my skateboard and was off to school.

Highschool, the place where everything you hate gathers.

It was the end of second period, half asleep in biology when he casually walked thru the door.

All I can say is all of sudden biology was were interesting.

A whit/black checked shirt, Black tight jeans with chains that framed his small but slender body.

I could hear the girls giggle and most of them blush, I can't judge them I felt the exact same way.

Lost in fantasy about this boy I barely heard the teacher talk I only heard, transferred and his name Roxas Blair.

 

R P.O.V

I casually strolled down the hallway in the new school feeling the urge to gag.

It looked almost the same as all the other school I had been to.

My father and mother had almost given up hope about me finishing school and this was apparently there last chance because no one ells wanted me on their school.

So with a bored sight I found the biology class and strolled in earning and angry glare from the teacher.

I handed him the paper and smirked at the girls in the class, almost everyone looked like there were gonna faint or something.

"Okay class listen up, we have a new student who is going to start here today.

This is Roxas Blair and he has been transferred from Destiny high, please treat him well and help him with everything he needs"

I looked out over the class and saw some strange looking redhead staring at me, his red hair was in some sort of ponytail with some few spike here and there and his glasses was halfway down his nose, the thing that caught me was that he had something that looked like two black dots on his cheeks. But he totally looked like some sort of nerd. Hopefully I didn't have to sit beside that one.

"Roxas you can take a seat...beside Flair"

I looked around trying to find this Flair guy but no one responded.

 

A P.O.V

"Flair!"

I slightly jumped, "Hu what?"

"Flair stop sleeping and listen! Or do I have to give you detention again?"

-No sir, sorry.

"Now Flair because you find this class so interesting you will have the honor of showing Roxas around the school and being his biology partner for the rest of the term"

-Y-yes sir...I glanced at Roxas who look like he was gonna kill something.

He sat down beside me without a word, pretending I didn't exist.

-Hi...I'm A-Axel, I mentally slapped myself, God I sound like a dork when I stutter.

Roxas just lifted an eye brown and glared at me before he turned back to scribble on his notes.

When class ended Roxas hurried out of it with a group of girls following him.

I wouldn't be surprised if he got the title of schools Hottie in the school paper.

When lunch came he was already a part of the "bad ass" group and several girls was giggling and staring.

With a sight I left to eat outside.

I went to my usual place, the big oak tree by the fence beside the school.

That's when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name.

"Ax!"

I looked up just in time to save my lunch from being crushed by Demyx.

\- Dem! What are you doing here?! I asked surprised trying to breath.

\- I start here today, Demyx shouted bouncing up and down like a happy dog.

-Why? I asked confused.

-Well my mom and I moved here a couple of days ago and she made me promise to go to school.

-cool, I said happily. "um by the way Dem, mined getting of me?"

-Oh sorry, Dem laugh. "Soo what classes do you have after lunch? I have Art, English and gym-swimming"

-Same except swimming, I have regular gym instead.

-Yay, and the rest of the week?? Here's my schedule.

\- hmm...well we have almost every class together except math and biology and music.

-aww I hate math, Dem pouted.

-It's not that hard, I smirked. "Why are you staring at me?"

-You look funny, Demyx Smiled.

-Hu? What... 

\- Here let me show you, Demyx laugh and snapped a photo of me with his phone.

I just stared at my pic, I really looked funny. "Okay I think I should skip the ponytail"

-And get better glasses or why not contacts, you should look much sexier, Demyx laugh.

-Me, sexy? I asked confused. "I don't think so DemDem"

-Of course you can look sexy, you just need a...um what's it called now again...

\- A Plastic surgery?

\- no silly, a...A Makeover!

-A makeover?

-Yeah, I can do it, please pretty please!! Demyx almost shouted making puppy eyes.

-Fine, I haven't anything to lose so...I said with a sight, only regretting what I said when I saw the smirk on Dem's face.

Then the school bell rang announcing that the lunch was over.

-hehe I'll give Xig a call so can he help me so don't book anything for this weekend, Dem smirked.

-can I change my mind?

-Noop, Demyx Smirked and run of with a wink.  
Leaving me there fearing for what may come.


	2. Biology - Part 2

Chapter 2   
*Axel pov*

On Friday Demyx was so exited he could barely sit still, he had already plan everything with Xig and I had no idea what was gonna happen to me but at least I had money that I for once could spend on myself.

The funny thing with Demyx was that he didn't care what people said about him, I had asked him about it on the lunch break, if he thought it was hard hearing all the rumors that had started about him and me.

He just laughed and thought it was funny, people was so bored that they had to start rumors. I wished I was so easy going as Demyx.

On Friday evening I was on my way to my room, I must have thought about something ells because I didn't hear my mom when she sneaked up on me and pushed me down the stairs.

On the floor, trying to push the pain away I felt something whet drip down the side of my head onto my hand. I stared at the blood on my hand. 

I could hear my mother screaming at me about me destroying her precious carpet with my filthy blood or something.

With and angry growl I took the closest thing to hand and tossed it at her with all my strength. The pink flower vases collide with her head, not caring I hurried into the bathroom and looked the door.

With a sight I stepped into the shower fully clothed and let the pain wash over me and everything went black.

I woke by the sound of someone shouting and banging on the door, the warm water long goon.

I slowly stood up gripping the left side of my head.

Turning of the shower and stepping out I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair was too long and in a mess, dark rings under my eyes and some new bruises and a big cut where I hit my head.   
My painted on tattoos were just a smear of purple. My body was too small and even the whet cloths hung.

At least the banging on the door had stopped and I didn't hear anything ells so I guessed she had went out.

Emerge from the bathroom I slowly made my way up the stairs and then up to the attic.

Finally alone in my room with the door looked I tossed my whet cloths in a heap on the floor and with my whole body in shivers I slowly climb under the covers on my mattress on the floor.

My phone told me I had 2 missed calls and 3 messages but I was too tired to care, with a final glance on my mobile I fell asleep.

 

»»Lose your mind, Lose it twice, Endless wind, And lying eyes, Reveal yourself««

Axel woke to the sound of his mobile ringing, with a yawn leading to a muffled cry of pain he answered his phone.

\- Yeah, it's Axel.

\- Hi Axe, Dem here, just wanna see if you was awake and ready to come over??

\- Hu?

\- Ya know, the makeover, you me and Xigbar?

\- Oh right

\- So are you ready?

\- Um... in a couple of minutes...how much is she anyway???

\- She's 12 in the afternoon, were you sleeping?!

\- Um..yeah kind of...

\- Oh okay, but can you be by the Picasso pizza in half an hour?

\- Picasso pizza?

\- The one we ate at last time

\- Oh yeah right, sure.

\- Great! Xiggy is buying us pizza, bye bye

\- Okay, bye

*Click*

I sight and slowly started to stand up. Feeling every muscle in my body cry I started to do some stretching and hopefully I wouldn't be limping today.  
At least noting seems to be broken and I was left with a purply yellowish cut on my forehead and a big bruise on my left side, a little less then usual so that's at least something.

About half an hour later I was dressed in baggy pants, a red hood and my converse and my backpack slung over my shoulder as I hurried over to the Picasso.

Inside I was greeted with and loud shout and a boon crushing hug.

-C-cant b-breath, I said trying not to winch from the pain.

-Oh sorry! Dem shouted dragging me over to their table.

After we ate Dem almost flew out the door tripping on the carpet, leaving me and Xigbar laughing our asses of.

It turned out that Xigbar were gonna drive us to Crow city, I had barely been outside our city, Heart lake city. So going to this big city was both fun and scary.

First we were gonna get me to a barber's named Shanes. Apparently the best in the city according to Dem, which I have learn is very peculiar with his hair and who touch it.

There my hair was cut and soon my usually and natural spikes had their own life and were almost "sparkling" like Demyx said.

\- Wow Ax, I totally love you hair, it's soo...

\- Fluffy? Xigbar laugh

-Well excuse me mister, I'm-so-old-that-my-hair-is-turning-whit, I smirked ducking for Xig's hand.

-Aaany way, didn't you want to get some tattoos? Demyx asked happily clinging to Xig. "In that case I know the perfect place"

-Yeah, that would be nice, I smirked.

So that's how I ended up in a tattoo parlor, at last getting my tattoos.

The fun part with it was when Xig got kicked out because he was "hitting" on the owner, Chaoz, who was tattooing me.

So Demyx ended up with a Shark on his back as compensation for Xig being a pervert.

After that Demyx wanted ice-cream so here are we now, eating ice-cream and hearing Dem complaining about how his back is hurting.

"I can kiss it for you darling" Xigbar whispered starting to lift Demyx shirt.

"Xig if you touch it, you won't get sex for a whole week!" Demyx growl.

That face Xigbar did right there made me shook on my ice-cream.  
I never got my head around their... I guess relationship? But at least they seemed happy together in a strange way.

So after some coughing and more laughs we finally were done.

-So what are we gonna do now? I asked

-Well now to the hard part

-Cloths, Both Xig and Dem said smirking at me.

-Why are you smirking?

-Oh nothing you have to worry over Ax, Xig smiled.

-I have the perfect shop for you Axe, Demyx smirked clapping hands.

-Should I start getting scared now? I joked

-Naa I don't think it's gonna be that bad, Dem laugh

Demyx and Xigbar dragged me down to a store, hidden beside a music shop and a café.

The Dark Rose was the shops name, and when we entered I knew why.

Almost every cloth item in the shop had a dark color and much of it had chains, strings or stripes.

I was truly amassed, I love this kind of cloths but I had never been to a store that sold them and when they had them on the markets at home I never had the money to buy them.

Both Dem and Xig smirked.

-I guess you like our shop of choice? Xig smirked.

-Indeed, I smirked.

Demyx was already roaming thru the On Sale cloths.

I felt a little out of place so I just looked at some nice hoods, I stared at one of my favorites not knowing if I wanted it or not.

Demyx sneaked up behind me grabbing it and pushed me into one of the changing rooms, leaving me there with cloths in all sizes, shapes and colors.

After what felt like an eternity (3 hours really but anyway) of cloths changing and assessors we were almost finished.

-Come on Ax I wanna see how you look in it! Dem plead outside my changing room.

-No, it's just a tank top noting special, I shouted back staring at my reflection. Al my bruises from last night was glowing purple and yellow and some old cuts was still healing. My reflection made me sick, I felt so tired of having to hide the bruises but I didn't have the energy to show them ether. I had been gratefully for how they had only glanced at my forehead but never brought it up. I did not want to explain all this when I now for once had an awesome day and great friends for once.

I put my head against the cold reflection of myself, slowly I cleared my head, hoping my headache wouldn't get worse.

I took one of the black slim fitting pants with red and orange stripes and three silver chains on, and a black hood with a fire dragon clawing its way up over the back and a new pair of red/black and orange converse.

Sipping the hood almost all the way, my bruises were hidden and with a sight I stepped out.

-um, what? I asked confused looking from Demyx to Xigbar to one of the shop clerk. 

-Wow, just wow, Demyx and Xigbar said staring at me.

-um...thanks...I guess? I said while correcting my glasses on the bridge of my nose.

"Oh here you should definitely put some of this on" The shop clerk smiled handing me a black and a red eyeliner.

I stared confused at them. "eyeliner?"

-She's right, I think they will fit, Xigbar said smiling, giving Demyx a black one too.

So after a few try with the eyeliner I was satisfied and once again I stepped out.

-Totally awesome! Demyx shouted jumping me.

-Agrees with Demyx, Xigbar laugh dragging Demyx of me.

-Well I'm actually pretty satisfied with it, I smiled and for once feeling happy.

-You look really handsome, the shop clerk said with a blush.

-Thanks...

-Soo how much of this are you gonna buy?? Demyx wondered

-Um.. I don't know, I have to see how much everything cost...

-we can help you if you want ya know, Xig offered.

-Aww you're too cute! Demyx shouted kissing Xigbar.

I hurried in to my changing room and organized what I wanted to buy.

" I had to thank Dem for all the stuff he found on the On Sale, especially the 70 % sale", I thought happily.

So when we finally leaved the shop I had a whole new wardrobe, and finally I felt like I was doing something with my life, even if it only was a little bit on the way, I finally felt happy.

-xel... Axel? Helloo? Anybody home?

-Hu?

-Hey what are you thinking? Dem asked while opening the trunk of the truck.

-hu...um...nothing really... I said, putting away my bags and climb into the truck after Demyx.

-um...okay...you looked kind of sad and then happy...

-oh...it's nothing really, don't' worry Dem, I smiled.

-Okay, soo...whanaslepover? Demyx shouted being his hyper self again.

-wanna what?

-Don't forget to breath Dem, Xigbar joked.

-Want to sleep over at my place?? Xig and I want you to, Demyx asked doing his puppy eyes again.

-yeah, sure, I smiled, how I couldn't resist his puppy eyes.

"Yay!! "Demyx shouted and I guessed he would have jumped me if it hadn't been for the seatbelt in the car.

"Saved by the seatbelt" I thought funnily.

On our way home we stopped for some food and this time it was Xigbar who dragged me away to a shop close by the food place.  
So now I got some new transparent contacts and Demyx couldn't shut up about how awesome my green eyes were and stuff.


	3. Biology - Part 3

Chapter 3

-Mom! I'm home, Xig and a friend are with me, can we have a sleep over?  
I'm hungry, do we have food?? Demyx shouted running thru the front door.  
-Oooh I also also...

-Darling

-Yes? Demyx asked his mom happily.

-Didn't you forget anything? 

-Um...?

-like, how to breath and a presentation?

-Oh yeah right, sorry mom, Demyx laugh

-Mom this is my friend Axel I toled ya about, Axel this is my mom Alena.

-Nice to meet you darling, Alena said happily.

-Nice to meet you to, Axel greeted shyly.

-Um soo, can we have a sleep over?? Demyx asked happily, bouncing up and down.

-Of course darling, I'm going to go out with a friend so I won't be back until tomorrow so you'll get the house all by yourselves.

-Okay, thanks mom, Dem shouted dragging us to his room.

-Nice to meet you again Alena! Xigbar shouted happily.

Alena laugh while getting ready to leave.

-Well this is my room, what do you think? Demyx asked embarrassed.

-Wow, it's really...cozy and warm, I love your room Dem, I smiled staring at all the stuff. The room had a big bed, a big cozy sofa and a computer table with a TV and a laptop on it, a fish tank by the wardrobe and in one of the corners there was a guitar and something that looked like a guitar. 

-Um what's that, beside the guitar? I asked confused

-oh, That's my Sitar, Demyx said proudly.

-A sitar?

-yeah it's like a Guitar only bigger and has lighter tones

-oh, okay.

After we had dumped all our stuff in Dem's room we decided to call for some chines because Dem was still hungry and while we waited we looked thru the films, ending up with me wanting to see Splice, Xigbar Avatar and Demyx Inception.

So after a few hours of movies, eating and popcorn war, we decided we were too tired for anything except sleeping.

-I tag the bed! Xigbar shouted collapsing on the bed.

-Aww I also want the bed, Demyx pouted jumping on top of Xigbar.

-well I can take the sofa, I said hurriedly.

-You sure? You can squish in here to you know, Demyx laugh hugging his pillow.

-Yeah it's alright, the sofa will do perfect.

-okay, but just so you know, it's a little bit uncomfortable.

-Naa it's looks more comfortable then my bed, so its gonna be alright.

-oh, okay...Demyx said confused. "Oh right, You need a pillow and, is a blanket okay?"

-Yeah of course.

Soon the sofa was made into a really comfortable looking bed. Xigbar was already half naked and snoring and Demyx was just on his way to join him when I dressed of.

I was hoping that it was too dark to see all the bruises and scars on my skin but when I heard Demyx gasp I had guest wrong.

-W-what...what have happened? Demyx asked chocked.

-n-noting really...

-What do you mean nothing, of course it's something! He shouted chocked almost waking Xigbar.

-What I mean was... "what did I mean? I have no idea what I'll say too him"

-Who? How long?

I jumped slightly when I felt him hugging me and I didn't know I was crying until Demyx was comforting me.

That night I finally toled someone how I fell, what had happened, both of us were crying when I was finished but I felt really relieved and for once I wasn't alone anymore, for once I had a true friend who didn't hate me and that tried his best to comfort me.

The rest of that night I was for once sleeping without any nightmares.

I woke up, felling confused and panicked a little before I remembered where I was.

With a sight of happiness I looked around only finding Demyx sleeping in the bed but no Xigbar.

I stood up and stretch, I looked at my old worn cloths and shivered. Roaming thru my new stuff I found a pair of boxers and a pair of dark blue pants with orange/green strings and stripes, I sneaked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. Striping of the reminding cloths I entered the shower and felt myself relax even more.

After almost an hour in the shower I finished up and got dressed and tried on the red eyeliner.

I stared at the reflection, I didn't know that some eyeliner and friends could make me look so...so new and, well happy, for once I liked what I saw even if the scars and bruises were still healing on my chest. 

Dragging a hand thru my hair, I left the bathroom and hurried to Demyx room.

The room was empty so I guessed he maybe was in the kitchen or something. I looked for a shirt of some kind but then I decided that I shouldn't hide for my friend, especially Demyx who already know, so I put on the tank-top he and Xig had chosen for me and strolled down to the kitchen.

Sure as hell Demyx was in the kitchen, But I couldn't say it was food making they were doing. With a dark blush I hurried out of the kitchen and hide in the living room in front of the TV.

A couple of minutes later Demyx emerge from the Kitchen a heavy blush on his face, "so they had seen me walking in on them" I guess trying to hid a smile.

-um...yeah...

-Dem it's okay, I should have, like knocked first or something, I laugh

-so you, um...don't have anything against me and Xig..um..doing stuff?

-No I don't, as long I don't have to see you doing, um...stuff

-Oh..Okay, right, Demyx laugh with a dark blush." I love you're cloths by the way"

-Thanks, I said nonchalantly.

-Breakfast anyone? Xigbar Shouted from the kitchen.

-Sure, Both me and Dem shouted back. Just remember to wash your hands Xig! I laugh.

I could almost hear how Xigbar blushed.

After breakfast, and some laughing my ass of about Xigbar wearing a pink apron we or rather Demyx decided we should get dressed and go and get some ice-cream by the park. That kid must love ice-cream.

At the park, with our ice-cream in hand we hurried over to the swings, all the parents with their children hurried away with a frighten look. 

That felt kind of awesome actually.

After some more laughter and scared children, a hyper brunette was running towards us, shouting.

"Dem-Dem, Xigbar!"

-Sora! Demyx shouted taking a leap of his swing

-Hi Sora! I and Xigbar shouted following Demyx who was squeezing Sora.

-Wow Ax!? I didn't recognize you! Sora squealed.

-Yeah, I know. Dem and Xig made me do a makeover, I laugh

-That's totally awesome! Sora squeak.

-I know! Demyx squealed happily.

-Oh right! Dem you know that my brother maybe was gonna move here with our mom, right?

-Yeah?

-they moved here last week, Sora squealed.

-That's awesome So! When can we meet him?

-Well he should be here soon, we were gonna meet up here

-Cool, it will be awesome to meet him! Demyx said happily. "Let's get Ice-cream!"

And there Demyx was of chasing after the Ice-cream truck (again).

-uh, yeah...Xigbar stared after his hyper boyfriend who was jumping up and down beside the scared Ice-cream man.

"Sora!"

-Rox! Sora shouted hugging his brother. "Roxas this is Xigbar, Ax and over there is Demyx buying ice-cream"

-Hi, Rox smiled trying to get his brother of him. "Sora let go of me"

I could just stare, this was The Roxas, The bad boy who couldn't stand anyone? I was kinda confused right now.

-well nice to meet ya, Xigbar said helping Roxas get Sora of him.

Demyx was back with seasalt ice-cream and handed them out with a huge grin.

-It's so awesome to finally meet ya, Demyx said happily.

"I wonder if he knows That is Roxas from our school. I wonder if he recognizes me" I thought.

"Your ice-cream is escaping"

-Shit, I burst out, trying to save my Ice-cream.

Everyone start laughing at me and I felt myself blush.

"You missed a spot" I felt Roxas fingers touch the side of my lips and once again I blushed. Everyone stared at Roxas when he licked his fingers.

His smirk made me blush even harder and my heart skipped a bet.

»»The first moment I saw you, My eyes flashed, mind stopped,  
The bell rang ding dong, I mean, I'm not, A cool guy or a nice guy,   
But in my own way, I'm a decent bad boy««

Roxas answered his phone at the third ring.

-Yeah, Roxas

-No, I'm not interested in you

-Yes I'm single, but I don't want you

-Larxsen or whatever your name is, if you don't leave me alone I'll do the same to you as I did to your camera...

Roxas snapped his phone shut with a scowl.

-I don't get it, why don't girls take the hint? Roxas asked irritated. "Ax, you're good looking, have any tip?"

Did he just say I was good looking?

-uh...I don't know, I haven't really had that problem...

-You're kidding right?

-Ax's gay so nobody disturbs him, Demyx smiled not caring about the glare I gave him.

-Oh, really. Both single and gay? Roxas smirked moving closer to me.

-Y-yeah, I stammer trying to stop blushing.

-So wanna go see a movie or something? Sora shouted clinging onto his brother, smiling at me.

"Saved by the brunette" I thought reviled.

-Ooh they showing the new movie Priest, we can go see that one! Demyx squealed hugging Xigbar.

Thru the whole movie I could feel Roxas looking at me and I was both happy and sad that Sora sat in-between the two of use.

At the end of the movie I felt someone hugging my hand, looking down I saw Sora looking innocent at me, so I didn't think much of it.

After the movie Sora wanted something to eat so we ended up at our pizzeria again.

This time I was in-between Sora and Roxas, I felt a little uneasy about them both trying to sit so close to me as possible, I plead at Demyx for help but he just smirked and Xigbar tried to look innocent.

-So what did you think of the movie? Sora asked lending closer to me, making me try to move away but I just ended up closer to Roxas instead who smirked at Sora.

-I..um

-I thought it was a great movie, can't wait for the next part of it, Right Axel? Roxas said quietly smiling at me.

-Yeah..."come on, get yourself together man" I swallowed. It was a nice movie.

Sora glared at Roxas.

-So are tho...

-Thos are tattoos right? Roxas asked touching my cheek.

-Y-yeah, I said feeling myself blush. 

Both Demyx and Xigbar tried not to laugh

-Demyx can I talk to you? I growled slipping away from the two boys.

Outside Demyx start to laugh.

-It's not funny! I growl

-Of course it is! Demyx cheeped for air. See I said you just needed a makeover.

-Yeah and now I have two guys that cling to me and besides that, they are Brothers, I frowned crossing my arms.

-Aww come on, I'm sorry but don't hate me. But I can understand them, you look hot in those new cloths, Don't tell Xig I said that, Demyx laugh.

I sight.  
-Well I guess I have myself to blame, I was the one that let you do this.

-yeah, but anyway I just have to ask, isn't he Roxas from our school? Demyx asked.

-Yeah, but he don't recognize me.

-You have talked to him before?? Demyx asked chocked.

-well talked and talked, I was half asleep in biology staring at him when he walked in and because I..um didn't listen I ended up being his biology partner for the rest of the term...

-Cool, that's awesome! Right?

-I don't really know...I guess

-what, you don't like him?

-Of course I do, he's hot! Erm...I felt myself blush, again and Demyx start to laugh.

-I think you and Rox will look great together, Demyx smirked hurrying in to the others.

I sight and smiled. "Well no running back now then, I said I would change and now is a great chance" with that in my mind I strolled over to our table just in time for our pizzas.

At least I got to eat my pizza without anyone clinging and soon we were back to our happy little grope, laughing and making fun of each other.

And after a while we got thrown out so we decided to go back to the park.

Xigbar fixed some beers and we just talk about anything and everything and watch Demyx and Sora try to do some kind Kun Fu but they ended up in a heap in the sand.

At the end we were all quit drunk and wrestling.

For once I felt myself relax and have fun and nobody asked about the bruises and cuts that was visible on my skin.

At 11 p.m we all stumbled home to Demyx.

His mom wasn't too happy but she wasn't mad at least, I wished I had been born into a family like this.

Everyone was too tired to go home to themselves so we decided to stay at Dem's and we promise his mom to call or parents so they knew where we were, Well everyone except my mom.

As usually Dem and Xig took the bed, Sora ended up on the sofa and me and Roxas chaired the floor.

~Ax you sleeping? Roxas whispered.

~no

~can I ask you something?

He'll probably want to know what happened to me, I thought. 

~Sure

~you're the Flair guy from school right?

I felt relived.

~yeah, didn't recognized me? I smirked turning towards him.

~no, you look complete different from last week.

~yeah, it's all thanks to Dem and Xig, I chuckle.

~well then I have to thank them later, Roxas smirked moving closer.

~Y-yeah, I stutter. I mentally slapped myself "Why can't I stop stutter"

~you're cute when you stutter, Roxas whispered.

I could feel him move even closer and my heart was raising, it was a wonder that he couldn't hear it.

My thought was interrupted when I felt his breath on my throat.

~hmm? Someone nervous? Roxas asked with a smirk and slowly kissed my throat. "Maybe I should stop?"

I just growl low, not trusting my voice would bear. I let him push me down so he was hovering over me.

~hmm, interesting. I got the feeling you weren't a uke? Roxas chuckle.

~shut up and kiss me, I growl.

Roxas just chuckle and did as I said.

"You know guys there's others in here as well" Demyx said while Xigbar laugh.

Both me and Roxas jumped slightly, both blushing redder then my hair.

-um...goodnight... I said blushing heavily.

-Night, Dem chuckled, snuggling into the already sleeping Xigbar.

~we have to do that again, Roxas whispered in my ear.

~really? I smirked.

~yes, Roxas whispered hugging me by the waist. "Night"

~Night, I whispered into the blond hair, hiding a smirk.

My last thought that night was, I think I'm gonna love biology.


End file.
